


Love for Two

by WeirdoAmla



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Android 17, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoAmla/pseuds/WeirdoAmla
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are in a happy relationship, but Goku's heart has been desiring Android 17 ever since the Tournament of Power ended.Vegeta finds out and figures out a solution that would be in all three of their best interests.
Relationships: Android 17/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Android 17/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta/Android 17
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Love for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis/gifts).



> This is a commission I did for Lapis!  
> If you would like to suggest a story idea to me, then head over to my twt @WeirdoAmla :D <3

It all began right after the Tournament of Power ended. Goku still remembers that gentle tug in his chest. That exciting adrenaline rush when his black eyes locked with pale blue ones. The way a small smile formed on his lips when he looked at the other man.

These emotions, they are similar to when Goku realised he was in love with Vegeta.

But that was a while ago, currently, Goku is facing the same thing with Android 17- or Lapis, as the man had told him his real name not too long ago.

Goku was over for a visit, he did that frequently these days. The Saiyan couldn’t help it, though. He wanted to see Lapis, and badly at that.

The remote island that the man lived on with his two adopted kids was such a calming environment. Goku loved being here and just hanging out with the cyborg.

He loved petting the animals, having a casual conversation, watching as 17 took care of the animals. 

Subconsciously, Gok would just smile through it all, without paying it much mind.

But then came that dreadful feeling after he would leave. Vegeta would come to his mind and Goku felt that gentle tug turn into a tight, squeezing sensation. ‘What about Vegeta? He’s your boyfriend. Are you really going to emotionally cheat on him with Android 17?’

“No! I would never cheat...” Goku would tell himself. And it was true, he would never act on his desires towards Android 17 while he was in a relationship with Vegeta. But did it count that Goku’s heart was pounding hard for the younger man the same way it did for Vegeta?

.

The Prince of the Saiyans was one step ahead of his lower-class partner, though. 

He noticed the change in Goku’s behaviour. He noticed how he was hanging around Android 17 more often, how he sometimes couldn’t shut up about him even after the Tournament. In which Goku didn’t stop gawking at the cyborg and how well he had fought.

It seriously irked Vegeta, it angered him, sparked a violent impulse in him he only reacted physically during battles and in hard sparring matches with Goku.

Vegeta was jealous, and you do not want to mess with a jealous Saiyan.

Now, Vegeta didn’t think that Goku would cheat on him, he wasn’t that type of person. Goku may be a moron but he would never intentionally try to hurt his loved ones. Not… like that.

But he did plan on having a word with him.

And Goku arrived home just in time. He had returned from his visit on Monster Island.

Vegeta watched him with crossed arms as he walked into their home and into the kitchen, where Vegeta was sitting at the dinner table.

“Hi, Vegeta!” The oaf grinned from ear to ear, bending down to peck Vegeta on the temple before making a bee-line to the fridge.

“Man, I’m starving! What’re we having for dinner?” he chugged a whole water bottle to quench some of his thirst.

“There are more important matters we need to talk about,” Vegeta started, the tone of his voice monotone and calm.

Vegeta knew he was quick to lose his temper, everyone knew this. It was nothing new to see him pop during a conversation if something annoyed or dissatisfied him.

But this was different. Yes, Goku was kind of a dumbass. Common sense was sometimes hard for him to grasp. And Vegeta would still occasionally blow up if the man did say something so stupid it would irk the prince.

But Vegeta felt off, he felt different.

His feelings… he felt hurt. And he didn’t feel like yelling, he felt more like crying. But his pride wouldn’t allow that.

“What do you mean?” Goku asked with a discouraged expression.

“Sit,” Vegeta ordered and nodded at the seat across from him. Goku obliged and sat down, his expression remaining the same.

“What is it? Are you mad?” the younger Saiyan asked, more out of habit, since it wasn’t unusual for Vegeta to be mad over something.

But the prince shook his head, “I’m not mad, we need to talk,” he reassured. “Where were you this afternoon?”

Goku shifted in his seat, “At 17’s house… Over on Monster Island. I told you, didn’t I?”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to talk about.”

Goku felt a cold sweat form on his back.

“You and that android have been getting awfully close lately, how come?”

The younger of the two Saiyans swallowed, he fiddled with his thumbs and avoided eye contact as he tried coming up with an explanation that hopefully wouldn't make his boyfriend blow up.

“Well,” he sighed, “I didn’t know how to tell you this, actually… Promise you won't get mad! But… I think I kinda have, you know, a little crush on him?”

The silence in the room was deafening.

And Goku could feel- hear his heart thumping in his ears.

“B-But I wasn’t so sure! So I hung out with him and… well,” 

Vegeta’s expression hadn’t changed throughout Goku’s whole confession. But his chest was getting tighter by the second and it hurt. He eyed Goku who took a quick glance at him before returning his gaze to the table in front of him.

Vegeta sighed and placed both of his hands on the table and stood up, making Goku look back up at him.

“I get it.” the prince said, to Goku’s confusion.

“Vegeta,” he said quickly and stood up as well. “Please don’t get the wrong idea, I still love you,” he quickly took hold of Vegeta's hands, not gloved for once. 

Two pairs of black eyes bore into one another, one filled with grief and the other with passion.

Goku leaned in and closed the gap between them, running his hands over Vegeta’s arms and over to rest on his back, pulling him in closer. Vegeta returned the gesture, moving along with the taller man’s lips and resting his hands on Goku’s forearms.

They stood there and kissed for God knows how long, Goku had eventually pushed them over to the table and had Vegeta lay on it without breaking their kiss.

The prince’s fists were clenched in the younger Saiyan’s messy locks, his muscular legs crossed around Goku’s hips to keep him close. Their crotches occasionally brushed against each other, causing the familiar friction both of them knew and loved. 

It only heated their kiss and almost made them forget about the conversation they had earlier.

Almost.

“You- hmf- we’re not done talking-” Vegeta breathed between kisses. Goku slowly pulled away and stared down at his prince, hair messier than usual, dark skin with a pink glow and his lips red from their make-out session. His dick twitched at the sight but his focus returned to Vegeta when the older man grabbed him by his face and pulled him closer, their lips mere centimetres away.

“Don’t distract me with your kisses, Kakarot.”

“I wasn’t...”

Their voices were lust-filled, making it hard for either to concentrate. Their bodies were still reacting to the kiss and one another as Vegeta still had a tight grip on the man on top of him.

“What is it you like about him? What does he give you that I don’t?”

Goku hummed in thought. “He just… makes me feel the same things you do, I guess,”

“Elaborate.” the prince pressed.

“You both make me feel nice and warm, I can trust you with my life, you make me smile and laugh. I just love being around you two, being with you. You, Vegeta, make me feel excited when we spar. And 17, well, I get excited watching him fight, and I love watching him caring for his animals. Since he’s super passionate about it. And I just like it when people are super passionate about stuff, you know?”

Vegeta took a moment to take all that information in. That feeling of pain had faded but it had manifested into a weird form of jealousy. Goku still loved him, he still wanted him, but someone else was now comparable to him. Android 17 compared to him, Vegeta.

Goku was feeling similar things between both of them. 

He didn’t like that.

“What are you going to do about it?” was all Vegeta could think of asking.

Goku sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know, it feels funny,”

“Funny?” Vegeta parroted. 

“Yeah, well, it’s weird. I didn’t think I could be in love with two people at the same time. But I don’t even know if he feels the same way,”

“How likely do you think it is he reciprocates your feelings?”

Goku thought about it, “I think the chance is small?” he shrugged. “But I do know we like each other, a lot,” that goofy grin slowly returned and he leaned in again, brushing his nose against Vegeta’s.

The prince rolled his eyes, “I’d hope so, we’ve been together for what, seven years now?”

Goku simply giggled and pecked him on the lips again, “And hopefully for longer?”

Vegeta released his face and dragged his knuckles over the younger’s soft cheek. “Of course. Forever.” 

They returned to kissing, their lips grazing over one another once more for a passionate kiss. Goku lowered his body entirely onto Vegeta’s, putting full pressure on the prince’s crotch with his own.

The two gasped in the kiss and begun grinding their hips against each other, adding onto the friction.

While Vegeta ran his fingers over Goku’s arms and into the sleeves of his gi, feeling up his shoulders, he pressed down on the sash with his heels in an attempt to pull down the orange pants.

Goku got the hint and momentarily let go of his lover to undo his bottoms, leaving only his black boxer briefs. The kiss was disrupted so Goku could take off his tops as well, which left him entirely nude from the waist up.

Vegeta stared at him with lustful eyes, biting his lip mischievously with a smirk. “What a meal, is that all for me?”

Goku blushed and leaned over his prince once more, “It is if you want it,”

The elder grabbed hold of Goku’s head once again and pulled their swollen lips back together for another ravenous kiss.

He felt Goku feel him up and tug at his tight tank top, untucking it from his tights. Their kiss had to be interrupted once more for Vegeta to strip. His dark blue top and bottoms went flying, leaving him also bare except for his underwear. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” he suggested and without wasting any more time, Goku scooped him up and carried him to their bedroom.

Once seated on his bed, Vegeta stripped himself from his boxers and threw them absentmindedly to the side. He tugged Goku froward by his boxers and whispered in his ear: “Take them off,”

The younger Saiyan blushed furiously, but finally stripped himself bare and freed his aching length, his hungry eyes on Vegeta’s throbbing sex.

They resumed their lustful make out session, their exposed groins brushing and pressing on one another, causing the Saiyans to shiver and moan from the friction.

“Vegeta,” Goku gasped in between kisses and reached for Vegeta’s thick length. 

The prince shuddered in response at the touch and he raised his hips further into Goku’s hand, slowly fucking the younger’s palm in search for his climax.

But Goku wasn’t going to simply let him cum like that.

He let go of the prince’s cock and flipped him over, tracing kisses from the name of Vegeta’s neck all the way down to his spine and ending at his tailbone. “Kakarot... ”

“Don’t worry, Vegeta, I’m gonna make you feel good.”

Vegeta sighed and grabbed a pillow, burying his face in it. He raised his hips into the air as Goku set him upright. Goku let his hands roam over Vegeta’s thighs and ass, worshipping his rich and muscular skin before grabbing hold of both ass cheeks and spreading them. He licked his lips before diving in, licking up a thick line over the tight, pink pucker.

The prince shuddered once more but with a shaky moan. There it was. There was that talented tongue, that fucking tongue that always managed to make Vegeta weak in the knees. That made him willingly kneel and raise his ass for Goku so the lower-class Saiyan could eat him out and make Vegeta cum his brains out.

“Ahh,  _ ahhh _ , Kakarot….  _ fuck…  _ hmm...”

Goku happily slurped away and lapped up every area around Vegeta’s hole, before poking the entrance with the tip of his tongue. Vegeta whined and raised his hips, forcing Goku’s tongue to slip past his walls.

The shorter male let out a groan while Goku reached deeper into him and explored his inner walls, the lewd noises getting louder as Goku began moaning himself. He cursed with a mouth full of ass, sending vibrations down Vegeta’s ass.

A loud pop could be heard from behind, Goku loudly groaned after sucking hard on the tight asshole and popping off from it.

The weeping prince moaned and dug his fingers deep into the sheets, slowly swaying his hips to bring Goku back.

And he didn’t need to ask for long as Goku tightly gripped onto his cheeks and dug in again. He sucked at the hole and lightly bit down, eliciting a loud groan from Vegeta, making Goku smirk against his ass.

“You’re fucking enjoying this, aren’t you?” Vegeta chuckled, continuing to sink into Goku’s mouth so he could reach deeper into his ass. And the younger of the two Saiyans happily hummed with a nod, still licking away at Vegeta’s walls.

The latter softly hummed in response, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the moment. He bit his lip as Goku lightly nipped at his hole again. 

“Fuck, Kakarot, that’s enough,” Vegeta ordered. But he was still stuck rocking his hips onto his lover’s mouth until Goku detached from him first.

The shorter male softly whimpered at the loss of contact, however, he followed along every step as Goku rolled him back over and held his short legs back against his broad chest. 

Goku held onto his cock and gave it a couple of strokes, “Can I put it in, Vegeta?”

His gaze was so dreamy, his eyes were half-lidded and his cheeks were covered in a red flush. And his small lips, they were even more swollen thanks to eating Vegeta out.

The prince nodded and helped to hold his legs back, spreading his hole with one hand. Goku smiled and put one hand on the back of Vegeta’s thigh, while his other free hand helped to spread the pink hole. The tip of Goku’s cock slowly pressed against it, taking its time to slip past the tight walls.

Vegeta let out a throaty groan in the process, trying to relax his muscles as he allowed Goku’s long member to penetrate him. His eyebrows knitted together when the tip brushed past a particular spot, but the sensation faded just as quick as it had appeared. 

“Kakarot…!”

“It’s alright, I’m almost fully in,” the latter reassured, grunting as he pushed in the last part of his shaft. He marvelled at the warmth, the tight heat that Vegeta’s hole brought upon his cock.  _ ‘Fuck… he’s so tight...’ _

A soft groan left the Saiyan’s lips as he slowly rocked in and out of his lover, holding him by the thighs for balance. His head hung back as the tightness around his cock sent waves of electricity through his whole body.

“Faster,” Vegeta ordered, his nails digging into his thighs, aching for more of Goku while the man was taking his time. 

But the taller grinned, not friendly or innocent-looking like they usually did, Vegeta saw the mischievousness behind that grin. 

Without asking twice, Goku sped up and forced Vegeta’s legs further apart.

The prince moaned in shock, but big waves of pleasure washed over him as Goku pounded into him. That sweet sensation from earlier returned for just a moment before fading again.

“Kakarot...Ka-fuck! Down, aim lower, damn it...”

“Lower?” Goku moaned as he stopped pounding and focused on moving inside of Vegeta, fulfilling his wishes and dragging a moan out of the prince when he succeeded.

“Fuuuuck… that’s it, Kakarot, keep fucking me like that...” Vegeta threw his head back and allowed for more whimpers and moans to spill from his lips.

Goku was so good at this, he was so good at pleasuring his prince. He knew how to use that big dick of his to hit him in just the right places.

“Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot!”

Vegeta’s cock began twitching as it bobbed along with Goku’s deep thrusts, hitting his abs and leaking precum from the slit as Vegeta felt his climax creeping up.

“Harder! Deeper! Fuck…!” his voice reached a higher pitch as he moaned.

The shorter Saiyan gasped when his lover abruptly pulled out and flipped him back over onto his stomach. Goku’s cock slipped right back in and continued its merciless rough pounding. With a tight grip on Vegeta’s hips, Goku moved his hips at rapid speed, hitting the same spot Vegeta ordered him to pleasure. With the result of his royal Saiyan yanking on the sheets in pure ecstasy, begging and weeping for more.

Goku’s body was on fire. His ability to think straight was long gone and he could only listen to his instincts. The instinct to make Vegeta his and cover him with his own cum. All he could focus on was that plump royal ass and the hole Goku was about to cum in.

He pressed down on his shoulders and pushed Vegeta further into the bed, the prince’s drool creating a puddle on the sheets as he yelled out. 

High pitched whimpers left his lips, whimpers only Goku could cause and that only Goku had the privilege of hearing.

The lower class Saiyan finished it off with a couple of spankings, leaving hot red marks on Vegeta’s tanned, plump ass cheeks. The prince screamed, his cock twitched and his lower abdomen heated up, finally, he came and thick, hot spurts of cum dirtied the sheets and soon Goku followed suit.

With a loud groan, he came and filled up his lover, a couple of drops leaking out of his stretched hole.

They panted loudly as Goku rode out high until he finally pulled out, more drops of cum staining the prince’s ass and thighs.

“Fuck,” he croaked out and gave his hips some rest, laying them on the bed. He rolled over and reached out with one arm, inviting Goku over to lay down next to him. The latter smiled and plopped down next to the shorter male, snuggling up into his neck.

They laid there in each other’s arms, basking in the other man’s warmth and placing small kisses on each other’s skin. A soft kiss on the temple, on the cheek, on a sweaty bicep.

Sleep crept up on the taller Saiyan, as always, snuggling up to Vegeta post-sex was so comforting that it made him sleepy. But Vegeta didn’t allow him to nap this time around as he spoke up, “I think you should talk to him.”

Goku looked over at him, “Huh?”

“Android 17, go talk to him. I’ll come with you, you need to get this off your chest.”

Goku sighed and stared up at the ceiling, “I guess it’s for the best...”

They laid in complete silence once more for a couple of minutes until Vegeta spoke up again. “What if… and this is just an idea, if he does reciprocate your feelings, we become polyamorous?”

“What does that mean?” Goku asked, “Poly…?”

“Polyamory, it means being in a romantic or sexual relationship involving more than just two people. You wouldn’t know this but, Saiyans were never really known for being monogamous, meaning being in a relationship with just one person, which is usually the norm on earth for humans. Back on planet Vegeta, it wasn’t uncommon for Saiyans to not know who their parents were, I’ve never known my mother. Or having more than two parents.”

“Woah, really?” Goku shifted on his arm and looked at Vegeta with interest.

“Yes,” the prince nodded. “Though, I’d rather keep you for myself, if you’d like to be polyamorous with 17 and I, I’m willing to give you that option.”

“Vegeta...” Goku cooed and leaned in to kiss him, which Vegeta returned. 

“However...” Vegeta pulled back, “Under one condition.”

“Yeah?” Goku cocked his head to the side.

“You’ll give me a piece of that android ass, too,”

Goku looked shocked. “Woah, you like him too, Vegeta?”

But the latter shook his head, “It’s not that I like him in a similar way that you do, but that man sure has a hot body on him, I’d like to give him a try.”

Goku’s cheeks flushed red at his boyfriend’s boldness, “Well, I guess you’re right… He’s kinda cute, right?”

Vegeta chuckled, “Cute, sure, that’s one way to describe him. He’s not muscular like the other guys, but it adds charm to him. It makes him stand out from the others. In a good way, of course. I can imagine holding him down easily while we work on him, right, Kakarot?” the prince sat up as well and reached out to hold Goku by the chin. Leaning in so close their lips were but a centimetre away from one another.

And the arousal they felt before was slowly returning.

“Damn...Vegeta,” Goku breathed, his hot breath brushing over Vegeta’s lips, “are you sure you-”

“I suppose I’m only interested in him sexually, you’re the one with romantic feelings here, Kakarot.”

“Right,” Goku giggled and closed the gap between them.

After a shower, with handjobs, the two Saiyans got dressed and grabbed a bite to eat. Goku’s hunger had returned after having sex, his stomach was a growling mess.

So once he was properly fed, they headed back over to Monster Island to finally confront Android 17. Goku’s heart was pounding with anticipation rather than nervousness.

No matter how Goku looked at it, there was no bad outcome, really.

He already had a boyfriend, Vegeta, and the man did love him with all his heart. He’d even suggested the option of polyamory to Goku. The younger Saiyan couldn’t ask for more.

But his heart had decided to be rebellious and now he was growing similar emotions for Android 17. And if he didn’t feel the same for Goku, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Perhaps it would be a little awkward between them for a while, but Goku wouldn’t lose anything. He’d probably just feel a little disappointed.

But something in him wanted this to work, wanted him to end up with Lapis no matter what. He wanted both Vegeta and Lapis by his side.

It was greedy and a bit selfish, but he couldn’t help that desire of his. Was this his Saiyan instincts? The Greediness, the possessiveness, and maybe even the polyamory factor. Goku didn’t know, but before he even realised it, they had arrived on Monster Island.

The Saiyans landed and were greeted by the island’s owner. “Goku, you’re back,” he smiled. But his face changed when he saw Vegeta, “Oh, Vegeta, hey,”

“17,” the prince nodded back.

“Uhm,” Goku was fidgeting with his fingers again, “Lapis, there was something I needed to tell you,”

Android 17 put the buckets that he was holding down, alongside his working gloves. “What’s up?” he could pick up on Goku’s nervousness.

“Lapis, I… I really...” he looked back at Vegeta who gave him a reassuring nod.

“I was thinking about it for a while when we hung out, but I think I get it now. I like you, the same way I like Vegeta.”

17 lightly gasped. He looked over at Vegeta, surprised to see there was no murder in his eyes, for some reason.

“You just make me feel the same way that Vegeta does, and I love it. So… Vegeta and I thought I should tell you.”

The cyborg nodded, “I see… Uhm, wow, to be honest with you, I didn’t see that coming.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Especially not with Vegeta present.”

“I was the one that told him to confess to you,” Vegeta informed him. Which surprised Android 17 further.

“And here is the deal,” the Saiyan prince continued as he approached the younger man.

“I’m going to keep this short and simple since Kakarot tends to go off-topic. Are you interested in him as well? I want an honest answer.”

He stood face to face with the cyborg, keeping his arms wrapped around his torso.

Lapis eyed Goku and Vegeta, he wasn’t necessarily scared of them, but this was a tricky position to be in. “To tell you the truth, I have been getting some complicated thoughts about Goku as well. But I ignored them and decided to not confront them because I thought it was too much of a hassle since he’s already in a relationship with you.”

The corner of Vegeta’s lips crooked up a tiny bit, to 17’s surprise.

“Well then, Kakarot, seems we’re lucky, aren’t we?” 

“Excuse me?” Lapis asked, absolutely confused at this point.

“I have a proposition for you, android, so listen up. You can go out with my Kakarot if you’d like. We will become polyamorous, but under one condition,” Vegeta released one of his hands and reached for 17’s chin, similar to how he held Goku’s earlier. “You and I get freaky from time to time, whenever you feel like it.” the prince’s voice dropped an octave, turning sultry as he suggested the idea.

Lapis’ heart began to pound, hoping neither Saiyan could hear it. Little did he know, they could sense his racing heart instincts, his blood was pumping faster and dare he say, he began growing aroused.

Goku began blushing a little too, but he smiled, clearly being in on this idea too.

17 had never thought of such a thing before, though. Never in a million years did he imagine being in a relationship with more than one person. And now he was granted the opportunity to be in one with Goku! The guy he’d grown a crush on before the Tournament, where he grew closer to the other warrior.

But Vegeta was now offering the two of them- no, probably even the three of them, all having sex together?

Truth be told, Vegeta was rather hot. Anyone would be crazy to pass on the chance of having sex with him. Goku was one lucky bastard alright. But… 17 now had the chance to be that lucky bastard too.

He could now choose to date the guy he had a crush on  _ and  _ have sex with his boyfriend.

Why the fuck would he say no? Only a fool would!

“Alright, let’s do it,” he said with a smile that mirrored Vegeta’s. He looked over to Goku, “Do you wanna do this?”

And the younger Saiyan laughed, “Yeah! We’ll be fine,” he walked over and placed his hands on Vegeta’s and Android 17’s shoulders.

.

The one week mark had passed and the three men couldn’t be happier. 

Vegeta found his jealous urges had faded over time and he actually enjoyed the cyborg’s presence. 

His possessiveness extended to Android 17 as well, he had both Goku and him in his protection. Nobody else was allowed in.

Goku felt happiness like no other. He had the two men he loved beside him, in his arms.

They hadn’t been able to make use of Vegeta’s “condition” yet, but the prince felt that today was the day. They were gonna have sex, all three of them together. He didn’t want to let it show, but he was really excited about it. He could hardly wait.

Android 17 was quite busy all week long, but today he was going to be off work a little earlier. It’s all he was thinking about today.

So much so that he got distracted and let his guard down, allowing Goku to land a punch in between his pecs and sending Vegeta flying into the air. He yelped in surprise and found his balance again, meeting Goku’s shocked eyes.

“Hey, Vegeta! Why are you getting distracted?” Goku floated up to him.

Vegeta shook his head, ashamed that just happened. “It’s nothing,” he felt up the area Goku had punched and lightly winced. He could’ve blocked that if he’d paid attention.

Goku reached out and cupped Vegeta’s cheek, making the prince look at him. “I can tell something is bugging you, what’s up?” 

Vegeta sighed and started blushing. “nothing is bugging me… I was just thinking,”

“About what?”

The blush worsened. “About… tonight.”

Goku’s eyes widened and so did his smile. “Oh, I get it now! You’re excited for tonight, huh? So am I! This will be our first time with 17!”

Vegeta mumbled under his breath, still embarrassed. Goku pulled him into his chest for a hug, “Hey now, don’t get all shy on me, you’re not the only one who can’t wait~” Goku said with a purr, nuzzling into Vegeta’s mane.

The prince loosely hung his arms around the younger’s waist, face buried in his hot chest, he could feel Goku’s rapid heartbeat. It slowed down as the two descended from the sky and landed back in their backyard.

“Let’s go take shower,” Goku offered.

.

“Hey! Come in,” 

“Thanks,”

Android 17 had come over to the Saiyan’s house instead. Their bed was bigger and that way, 17’s children didn’t need to hear or witness whatever was about to happen.

Wedged in between two Saiyans, muscular, warm and hungry, Lapis’ head rested against Goku’s shoulder while the taller male traced his calloused palms over 17’s slender physique. Tracing his fingers over sensitive nipples and dipping them into the creases of Lapis’ skin.

Vegeta worked on him in the front, painfully slowly stroking his cock while sucking on the cyborg’s neck, leaving red marks.

Android 17 couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt pleasure like this. Doing it with two men was so much better than just with one.

He was getting absolutely spoiled. The Saiyans’ greedy hands groping and grabbing at him wherever they pleased, it had 17’s cock throbbing in excitement.

Vegeta grabbed him by the chin and pressed their lips together, his tongue slipped past the cyborg’s lips and into his mouth, attacking the younger’s tongue to seek dominance in the kiss. 17 fought back with a cheeky grin, loving the way Vegeta bit his bottom lip when Lapis fought back with his tongue.

The prince groaned in his mouth and let go of his cock, opting to pinch at his left nipple instead.

“Fuck,” 17 gasped, moaning back.

“Hey, don’t leave me out,” Goku whined and grabbed hold of 17’s other cheek, bending over for an open-mouthed kiss, which 17 happily returned. Vegeta’s mouth moved over to his other nipple, sucking it until it went red.

Lapis moaned louder, he could feel Goku’s cock press against his back at the same time, making his twitch. It felt so big...He could only imagine it inside of him.

He reached behind him and lightly stroked the length, making Goku gasp in his mouth.

“You want it?” the Saiyan whispered against his lips, and Lapis nodded excitedly.

Vegeta chuckled and popped off the nipple, “Kakarot, show him how well you eat ass first.”

Goku grinned mischievously and released 17 from his grasp, Vegeta doing the same. They laid him down on his stomach and Goku took position behind him, grabbing hold on each of his cheeks and dipping in with his tongue.

Lapis gasped and sunk into the muscle, needing more of that sweet feeling. Vegeta was right, this felt amazing.

Speaking of which, he was happily watching the scene while he stroked himself. Android 17 looked up at him and his dick, which was large as well, he wanted to try that dick too. But just one at a time, just what would happen if he took both at once…?

“Like what you see, android?” Vegeta chuckled, still stroking himself. Lapis weakly nodded, his legs began trembling as Goku’s tongue made it into his hole and it stretched around the wet hotness.

Vegeta lowered himself to Lapis’ face and held his dick in front of him, “Suck,” he ordered.

The cyborg’s mouth flew open without objection, taking in the tip.

In his entire life, 17 had only sucked one dick, it was an underwhelming experience. Mainly because it was his first time, and the guy he sucked was impatient and  unsympathetic to the fact that it was his first time.

But Vegeta watched carefully as the cyborg circled his tongue around his tip, poking into the slit and dragging it down. He let out a soft huff and his cock throbbed a little. 

17 went back up and opened his mouth wider, allowed Vegeta to put the tip in and slowly add more of his length. So far so good, he started sucking on the tip, slowly taking in more of the cock. He hummed in delight, Vegeta was so thick and he slid so nicely past his lips. Lapis reached up with his tongue and traced around the edge of the head.

Vegeta let out a hum, “Fuck, just like that,”

Meanwhile, Goku licked around the entrance of 17’s hole, making him shudder, and replaced it with two fingers instead. The cyborg moaned around Vegeta’s cock, making the prince moan as well, and lowered his hips onto the two digits.

With a cock in his mouth and two fingers in his ass, 17 was losing focus with all this pleasure engulfing him. His eyes closed on their own and his legs were getting weak, so was the single arm he was leaning on while his other hand was occupying Vegeta’s cock, stroking it as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Vegeta had his fist buried and tugged at 17’s long, black locks, supporting him while the younger male swallowed his cock.

Lapis felt Goku release him and something thicker prodding at his entrance. He let go of Vegeta momentarily to look back and saw Goku lining up his dick with his hole. “Can I?” the Saiyan asked.

17 nodded. His mouth widened as the fat tip pushed past his tight hole and slid into his hot walls. He moaned, his voice two octaves higher than usual.

Vegeta yanked him back by his hair and his cock was back in the cyborg’s mouth. The latter hummed and continued, letting Goku take time with his ass. 

This was the first time Android 17 had actually slept with another man, before this he’d only slept with two other women. His sex life wasn’t the most adventurous, which made this a huge step up. 

Wedged in between two muscular and very sexy men, being used on both sides, 17 felt like he’d landed in heaven.

Goku began speeding up once moving inside of 17 became easier, and he soon had the smaller man gasping. The latter’s lips tightened around Vegeta’s cock, making the prince hiss and tug at his hair. “You’re gonna make me cum like that...”

Lapis hummed some more, smirking a little while he stroked faster on the length that didn’t fit in his mouth.

He didn’t think he could hold on for long with the way Goku fucked him, his big hands holding tightly on 17’s small hips and his cockhead rubbing inside of him just right.

Lapis was feeling hotter and cried when Goku found it, that spot that would send him over the edge.

“There it is~” the Saiyan teased and kneaded his hips, continuing to slam into that same spot and making the cyborg cry all over again.

Vegeta grunted at the vibrations 17’s moans sent through him. He yanked off the hand that held onto his shaft and buried his other hand in the younger man’s hair as well, keeping him balanced as he started fucking his mouth. 

More cries ensued, Lapis was a fucking wreck. All four of his limbs grew weaker by the second, he wanted to lie down but his Saiyan lovers wouldn’t let him. They were so close to making him cum. 17’s cock throbbed and bobbed as he swung back and forth, from one dick to the other.

Goku marvelled at how the younger male’s cheeks jiggled whenever he slammed into him. He spanked the left ass cheeks, making him scream around Vegeta’s cock. 

“Fuck!” the prince groaned, “Do it again,”

Goku complied, backhanding the same cheek and slapping the other one. 17 cried again and tightening his hole around Goku’s shaft. The Saiyan moaned and made his thrusts slower but deeper. Really aiming for that sweet spot and turning 17 into a crying mess.

“I think he’s gonna cum, Kakarot,” Vegeta chuckled, running his fingers through 17’s shiny strands of hair. He threw his head back in pleasure as 17’s throat clenched down Vegeta’s shaft and finally made him cum. “ _ Fuckk…. _ !” Vegeta slowed down but he was still surrounded by 17’s tight throat, squeezing every last drop of cum out of him. 

When the cyborg finally let him go, he slipped his softening cock out and awaited as Goku looked close to nearing his end as well.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” the younger Saiyan cried, slamming down hard Lapis’ ass and bringing them both to their climaxes.

“ _ Fuck, Lapis _ !” 

With a loud groan, Goku stilled and spilt everything he had inside the younger male who cried out in pleasure, shooting his load on the bed, creating a small pool of white.

Goku finally slipped out and the three collapsed on the bed beside each other.

.

The next morning rolled around and 17’s eyes felt heavy as he tried opening them. The sun shone brightly and lit up Goku and Vegeta’s bedroom, casting rays of light on their dark blue blanket. 

His body felt heavy and sore, bringing back to mind the night before. He smiled a little, remembering how incredible it was. But a grimace formed on his face when his back cried out and he realised just how sore he was.

When he was being fucked, part of his body turned numb as the area’s he was being pleasured in screamed the loudest and took up all of his attention.

Now he remembered how it almost felt like he was being snapped in half with how rough the Saiyans were being. But he honestly didn’t care, last night was amazing and he would do it all over again.

He turned to his right when Goku shifted beside him and slung his arm around his own slender figure. Lapis smiled, he looked over to Vegeta who was also still soundly asleep.

He sighed, what a wonderful way to wake up, with two beautiful men on either side of him.


End file.
